Digimon Rebooted
by Diamond Haze
Summary: The digital world and Mainframes digital world merge and Kari and Andraia find themselves trading places. What will unfold as these heroes fight to save three worlds that are all now connected.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**_ I don't own reboot or digimon or any of the characters, but I did write this story. Please feel free to read and review. I am not going to hold back chapters for reviews or anything like that, it feels petty to me, I'm not saying that it -is- petty or anything, but I digress. Following this chapter each chapter is going to switch from reboot to digimon, it takes before digimon's first season, but during season 2 of reboot. may become Rated 'M' for language and possibly lime/lemon action further into the story. Anyhow you have listened to my rambling for long enough so, on with the show. P.S. I only know the English names of the characters in Digimon but somehow suspect that I only know their ages in the Japanese version lol, and will only be using them.

**Chapter One - Deus ex Machina**

_**Tokyo Japan, 6 PM.**_

The Kamiya residence was almost completely silent. Tai Kamiya, a young boy of eleven with short spiky brown hair and a cool pair of goggles where one would place a hat sat at his desk beside his bunk bed doing some homework. His younger sister Kari Kamiya was in the living room watching something on the television, her light brown hair going to about her shoulders and her hazelnut brown eyes watching the television, almost unblinkingly. She had thought about donning her soft pink pajamas but because her parents were out seeing a movie she had no intention of going to bed anytime soon and still had on her clothing from playing in the park eariler, which consisted of; a butter yellow skirt that came down to her hips a deep pink pair of shorts a princess pink scarf wrapped around her neck, and a whistle, which when used properly could even wake her brother up in time for school. The television had just played an advertisement for a fast food place and Kari felt her stomach rumble.

"Tai, I'm hungry." she called out to her older brother. "and mom and dad aren't going to be home for another couple of hours."

Tai got away from the desk and walked out into the living room of the apartment. With a grumpy look on his face.

"I have to do a lot of research Kari, can't you just snack on something out of the fridge?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I can do your research if you cook me food!" Kari exclaimed happily, knowing that this bargain would not only get her food, but also get her access to Tai's computer which he jealously guarded.

"Its a deal, I make you and I omelets, and you look for useful material about computer advancements in the last 15 years." Tai responded after taking a few moments to work it all out in his head.

Even though his sister was only eight years old Tai knew that Kari loved to do schoolwork, and prove that she was probably a bit smarter then he was. Kari got off the couch and walked into the shared bedroom when her parents moved from the apartment to a house they had asked if they wanted separate rooms, but both of them had wanted to keep sharing one. No matter what happened Kari wanted to make sure that her big brother was there to protect her. Kari immediately set out on her mission to do Tai's homework as soon as she heard the eggs crack. Her mission was cut off by her finding a game that Tai had installed on his computer, she loaded it up and made a new game slot so she wouldn't mess with her brothers saves.

"Kari watch the eggs I have to run to the store and get some cheese." Tai yelled as he was throwing his shoes on and running out the door.

Kari did not hear him however as she was listening to the game run through its tutorial level. She was playing as a deep sea submarine pilot in search of the lost treasure of Atlantis. She had been playing for a while and was starting to get frustrated because of the merefolk who kept blowing up her shark shaped sub. She was happy that she had multiple lives in this game, what she didn't know is that in the kitchen a disaster was waiting to claim the only life she had in the real world. What Tai didn't know is that he had accidentally turned on two of the gas burners on the oven, the one he lit, and one he did not light. It didn't take long for the natural gas to seep into the kitchen and then start to spread into the living room. As soon as Tai placed his hand on the doorknob of the house the flame from the lit burner caught the natural gas, and the resulting explosion and fireball knocked the door clean off it's hinges, knocking him ten feet onto the front lawn. His last thought was of his sister before he blacked out.

_**Mainframe**_

The green skinned sprite known as Enzo had been so furious, he didn't mean to take out his anger and frustration on Dot, and he didn't mean to blame his father for killing all of the other sprites his age, but he was in a game now and none of that mattered at all for the moment. He could only hope that Bob and Dot had made it into the game with him. He was a captain of his own little fish shaped ship, trying to get to the treasure of Atlantis before the user could do it in his shark shaped submarine. He had even been able to kill the user once before having to run away from a barracuda missile that the user had sent after him.A bright flash of light and something that looked like a fireball underwater erupted just outside of his ship and the game world started to crash and literally fall apart around him. On his right he could see his home city of mainframe through the game wall as the artificial world placed down by the user began to fail on his left however he was looking into a strange and alien world, this one was in his ship, and a brown haired sprite was looking confused, a strange crimson liquid was dripping from her head.

"WARNING game corrupted!" He heard the automated voice warn from Mainframe.

In a split second decision he reached out and pulled the brown haired girl into his ship, she was very warm to the touch, and was mumbling something incoherently. He heard a shriek from in front of his ship, as an orange skined game sprite, with coral looking clothing a seashell breast plate, and vivid green hair was pulled into a third strange looking world that more resembled Mainframe then the world he had pulled Kari out of. All four worlds; the digital world, mainframe, the real world, and the construct game world coexisted for a few more seconds before everything collapsed inwards on itself. Depositing Enzo, and the brown-haired soft skinned girl on the ground in front of a blue sprite with silver hair wearing a blue uniform with gold accents and a gold colored utility belt named Bob, and his black haired green skinned sister, Dot.

Bob and Dot looked at Enzo for a moment and then back at each other for a moment before anyone spoke. The brown haired girl was unlike anything any of them had ever seen before.

"What in the net is that thing Bob?" Asked Dot trying to pull Enzo away. "I don't know Dot, but I think this is bad, very bad." he replied touching the crimson liquid flowing from the girls head. "Whatever it is I think it's hurt."

**And finally - The Digital world.**

It had all happened so fast she didn't know what to do or say. She had been curious about the fish shaped ship, and had been swimming up to investigate it when the whole world seemed to explode, next thing she knew she was being pulled into a vortex of energy. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was a pink box like object emerging from her chest and falling into her hands. She awoke a few hours later to the sounds of an argument going on somewhere near by.

"I'm sorry Myotismon, I didn't mean to fail you. I would never wish for you lose your place as the true ruler of the Digiworld." Said a very weak sounding feminine voice

"Salamon, I don't know how many more of your failures I can tolerate, you are beginning to become a liability!" Said a much deeper male voice "Crimson Lightning!"

After hearing that, and a scream of pain coming from the female voice she had heard before, coming from not more then twenty feet away the young sprite got up and ran towards the yelling. She didn't know what exactly was going on, but someone was in trouble and she knew, deep down inside, that she needed to help. She reached a clearing in the woods that had surrounded her and saw a large male figure wearing a royal blue, almost purple jacket black boots and gloves, and a black cape that was deep red on the inside. On the ground in front of him was a small animal whimpering in pain.

"Stop that right now!" the female sprite exclaimed.

"I am Myotismon, unopposed ruler of the Digital world, who are you to stop me?" the question was rhetorical, and he was surprised to hear any sort of answer come from the being that opposed him!

"My name is Andraia! And you can consider yourself officially opposed!" Said the sprite with a determination she never knew she possessed.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon exclaimed a deep red lash forming in his hand that he swung at Andraia. The little creature that was laying on the ground got up, and a bright light enveloped the area.

"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!"The creature yelled The change was magnificent, taking mere moments and the nimble cat like creature got between Myotismon and Andraia taking the full brunt of the attack. Before changing yet again into the small creature known as Salamon and then into a different creature altogether.

"Fine Salamon! If you want to pledge your allegiance to this mortal then you have marked both of your dooms!" Said the pale skinned digimon before vanishing in a whirling cloud of bats.

And that is it. Chapter one of my fan fiction, please enjoy and if you have the time, review. If you feel the need to flame, please by all means do so, if you flame me, perhaps someone who actually cares about what the trolls of the internet think will be spared.


	2. Chapter 2

Note- so I flipped a coin to figure out which one to do first and the winner was...pause, drum roll, Reboot! I do not own Digimon or reboot, although I do own all four seasons of reboot on DVD and at least 4 seasons of Digimon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – My life in Mainframe.<strong>_

**Mainframe - 1 day after arrival**

The room was full of various scanning equipment, and Kari's body lay upon a bed as an energy scanner passed over her body. Various monitors on the wall were displaying her vitals, and even the layout of her organs. A very old looking sprite with a square body, thin frail arms, and what looked to be a ball instead of legs was looking over the monitors and readings.

"Well Phong, what is it?" Asked Bob with a urgent tone in his voice.

"I am unsure my child, but I do know that it is neither viral or sprite in nature, and it is clearly not a binome." Replied Phong, in his whimsical way. "However you may be able to contact the guardians perhaps they will know what our scanners do not."

"Thanks Phong, I'll let you know if I find anything out." Bob replied as he started to leave the room. Before he could leave a pop-up window, identifying itself as a 'vid-window' opened in front of them both. On the screen was Dot Matrix.

"Bob, Phong, you need to come to the war room as soon as you can, there is something you both really need to see." Behind her a whole group of monitors were beeping and flashing red warning lights.

"We're on our way dot, be there in a nano." replied Bob looking back to see if Phong was going to try and keep up.

"Go my child, you are faster then I, I will meet you there in due time." Said Phong with a smile.

Bob ran to the war room to see what had Dot up in arms, when he got there Dot was ordering some of the Binomes to make sure they were keeping up on patrols around the sector where the game had collapsed because tears were popping up everywhere.

"Bob I'm glad your here, we finished analyzing the data from when the game collapsed, we have came up with a rather disturbing analysis. When the game collapsed, we got 4 distinct energy readings; the net, the game, a world with an energy reading very similar to ours, and a foreign world, unlike anything our scans have ever picked up." She spoke in a very stern yet understanding tone. As she brought up a map of the net on the main screen.

"So what does it mean?" Bob asked, slightly confused by everything that was going on.

"It means that you have to get a hold of Turbo, the prime guardian, and tell him what's going on." Dot replied slightly flabbergasted that she had to tell him that.

"I'm on my way to do that now Dot." He said with a smile and a salute as he walked away.

* * *

><p>The table was cold, not as cold as the steel tables and instruments at a hospital, but still cold. Kari began to wake up, the room she was in looked a lot like the hospital she stayed in when she had pneumonia. Her head was foggy, she couldn't clearly remember what had happened to her recently, she knew there had been a loud bang, followed by a fire, and then a great white light. Was she dead? No she couldn't be dead, the dead are not supposed to feel pain, and she felt pain, her head was throbbing. She tried to think back, there was a boy, she could swear he was green, he had saved her, but there were no green people anywhere in the world. The longer she looked at her surroundings, the more and more she started to feel something was amiss. This whole place was cold, colder then a hospital should be, sick people didn't need to be cold, they needed warmth. She was starting to panic, she wasn't restrained to the table in any way, but she couldn't find the courage to move. A voice slowly and calmly spoke to her from the far back of the room.<p>

"Fear not my child, we wish you no harm." Said Phong in an almost fatherly tone.

Kari had not seen anyone in the room, other then the desk the table and the funny box lamp thing she was sure she had been alone. That's when it hit her, it was the funny lamp thing that was speaking, how was that even possible? It started to roll towards her as she sat up on the bed.

"Don't come any closer, my brother will beat you up if you hurt me." Kari said while reaching down to grab her whistle, to her dismay it was not around her neck.

"There is no need for you to be frightened child, although I understand why you are. No one in this facility means you any harm." Phong replied in the same tone he had addressed her in earlier. "Perhaps it would do you a good deal to listen to what I have to say. You are from a world very different then the one you are in now. This world has never seen a creature such as yourself, I have however been preparing for such an event. When you are ready you may speak to me and ask whatever questions you want, to show you our intentions of good faith this room is not locked, you may leave at your leisure, however I must ask that you do not leave the principle office."

Kari was not quite sure what to make of the whole situation, she was unsure if she could trust the being that was speaking to her, although his words seemed soft and wise. It would be at least a half an hour before Kari would speak.

"Okay, do you have any food?" the question was brought on by desperation more then anything.

"You will find that there is no food for you here. I have something for you that should change you enough that should ensure you will be able to eat what we have, as well as reboot in games and change your clothing as you see fit." Phong replied as he opened a box that was part of his torso.

He rummaged around for a moment or two before withdrawing a circular piece of meta about 3 inches in diameter. It was not unlike the one he was wearing, it was a yin-yang like his, but this one was pink and yellow with an odd eight pointed star instead of circles. "This is yours, put it on, and make sure you keep it safe, you will need it to survive here in the net." Phong said as he handed her the Icon.

She took it and eyed it for a moment, before placing it on her chest over her heart.

"Can I have my whistle back pl..." She started to ask before feeling really queasy and passing out.

Phong rolled over to her laying her back down in the bed and placing the whistle in her hand. It was another couple of hours before Kari awoke, this time there was no one in the room. She noticed that she had the whistle in her hand, and placed it around her neck again. She got up off the table, and placed a hand over her tummy, she needed food. There was only one door in the room, so she walked towards it amazed when it opened for her. Once outside the room she found herself in a hallway, left or right, nothing to do but pick. She started walking down the right hallway following it all the way to a large gold coloured double door, she opened it revealing for her he first look at Mainframe. It seemed to be an island city, but it wasn't surrounded with any type of water she had ever seen, the sky was bright blue with sparse clouds and despite a lack of sun, the place looked beautiful and bright. She felt something bump into her foot and she looked down, confused to see a little creature sitting there. It almost looked like a bowling ball mouse hybrid. She had no idea what it was, but she reached out to touch it and it let her pet it before rolling off.

"It was nice to meet you!" Kari called out after it.

"Alphanumeric! Your awake, how do you feel?" Exclaimed an enthused voice from behind her.

She spun around to see a young boy wearing a red and white shirt with gold coloured shoulder straps, blue pants and a red hat with an icon on it, the icon was nothing like hers, his was black and white with triangles instead of the stars.

"I am very hungry." She said, completely forgetting her manners and not introducing herself.

"Well let's go to dots then, we can grab a byte to eat there. My name is Enzo Matrix, what's yours?" he replied with a smile.

"My name is Kari, and thanks for saving me from the fire."She had many questions to ask, but she wanted to get the thanks out of the way.

Enzo pulled out what looked to be a Frisbee off of his side and opened it, throwing it at the ground. Much to Kari's interest it hovered there as he jumped on one of the two pads connected by a metal rod.

"Jump on, I'll go slow I promise." Enzo said, as he motioned her to step on.

"What is it?" She asked nervously walking towards it.

"Its a zip board, how do you not know what it is, did they not have these in your system?" Enzo asked in a shocked and bewildered tone.

"System? I did..." Her reply was cut off by Enzo pulling her up onto the zip board.

She shrieked as Enzo lifted up into the air, he was staying about ten feet off of the ground as to not scare her further. The more and more Kari saw of Mainframe, the more she felt out of place. She pointed out at a Red black and gold building that seemed to resemble the head of a snake about to strike.

"What is that place?" She asked.

"That's Silicone Tor, that's where megabreath lives!" Exclaimed Enzo with a sarcastic grimace.

"Megabreath?" Kari asked, she was obviously very confused.

"Yeah, his real name is megabyte, he and his lackeys operate out of there, he's trying to have a portal made to the super computer. I say let him go, the guardians would take care of him in a nano." Said Enzo.

Kari nodded, she really didn't understand what the supercomputer was and why it was important to not let him get there, but its what these people believed in, and she was apparently going to be living here for now, wherever she was now, she was going to try and make it her home. When she felt a little braver, she asked Enzo to raise up a bit more so she could see more of the city, it was round and pretty much looked like it was flat, there was a smaller more destroyed city, which seemed out of place next to such a marvellous accomplishment such as Mainframe. The rest of the ride to Dot's diner was spent in silence. After being seated in the oval establishment, Enzo ordered two 'energy shakes' Kari had tried to explain that she felt hungry not thirsty but Enzo persisted that a quick energy shake was all she would need, and to her surprise he was right. It was a feeling unlike any other, she felt more awake then she ever had before in her life, what exactly was in the bluish liquid she was drinking. She looked out the window as the sky turned a purplish hue.

"Warning incoming game, warning incoming game" Said a very loud presence-less female voice. Without warning or explanation Enzo jumped up from his chair pulling Kari with him and started to take flight on the zip board.

"We have to go, Bob and Dot are both busy, its up to us to defend the system from the game!" He exclaimed while flying towards the large purple rectangle dropping towards the city from the sky.

"I like games." Kari said happily. It didn't take long for them to be in the game world, Kari was unsure what was going on, a moment ago she had been in a cold world with little grass or trees. Now she was in what appeared to be a locker room with about 6 other people.

"Where are we Enzo?" Kari asked trying to gain her bearings. "We're in the game world, and I think I know this one. It's Soxxer, two teams of 6 fight for control of the ball to fire it from a wrist mounted cannon into the other teams goal. I wonder what position I'll be. " he replied while double tapping his icon. "Reboot!"

Kari jumped back as a green light quickly enveloped Enzo, when it dispersed he was no longer wearing his normal clothing, instead he was wearing a sport uniform complete with cleats shoulder pads, the arm cannon he mentioned and a...jet pack?

"Why do you have a jet pack, also, how did you do that?" Kari asked. "I'm a forward, I get the jet pack so I can boost over the defence or make trick shots. You just double tap your icon and say reboot, its as simple as that, you'll get equipment and a understanding of how to use it, and the rules of the game." Enzo replied.

"Reboot!" Kari exclamed as she did as she was told. She was wearing a uniform not unlike Enzo's however on her left arm she had a large pad and a launcher. She knew based on her equipment and the knowledge given to her by the game she knew that she was a goalie. She had always enjoyed playing soccer and this game seemed like it was going to be fun. She walked onto the pitch with Enzo and was met by a group of metal box like people who called themselves binomes, and a man with silvery black hair who greeted them with a smile. The binomes were wearing jerseys but the man was wearing a black shirt and dress pants. He looked at Enzo and Kari very disapprovingly.

"Enzo, you know your not supposed to go into games, period, your sister Dot gives me enough trouble as it is." Bob said while shaking his head. "As for bringing her with you, you have no idea who she is, and how she will take to the game world." Bob said looking Kari over.

"My name is Kari Kamiya, and the only thing I'm better at then soccer is math." She said happily while holding her hand out for a handshake from Bob.

He nodded as he told them that he was the coach, and took a moment to explain how to play the game. "The cannon looking device on your arm is called the 'double x' it holds the ball flat against the surface and can fire it when you press the green button. To steal the ball you press your cannon against the surface of the ball when someone else is holding it, or when it is generally unoccupied. This is a full contact game split into two halves, on the first half the pitch is standard size in the second half the pitch is only half size. There are power-ups that will randomly pop up on the field, use them as needed. Enzo that jet pack of yours only has so much power, make sure you use it well." Bob said while walking around the team.

They all nodded and walked into the center of the pitch, eyeing the other team down. As Kari walked passed the other teams forward she froze. It looked like Tai, not just a little like him either. It may as well have been Tai standing in front of her. She shook it off and took her position in the net, she and Enzo were much smaller then the users but she played a lot of soccer with Tai so she figured that she would be just fine in the game. The net was only about half the size of the net in an actual soccer game, and she found that her cleats would allow her to spring into the air, they did not however allow for a soft landing. The first half of the game was not going too well for them it was tied one all and Kari had made some impressive saves, but she was unsure how long her resolve would hold. She had never played a full game of soccer before let alone one as physical as this. The bell sounded signifying half time. Bob called everyone into the locker room.

"We are all tied up, but we need to turn it around, I don't like being at a point where one late goal could get us all nullified." Bob said.

"What's nullified?" Kari asked

"It is a polite way to say deleted, offlined, killed, stop filed..."He trailed off on a line of rabble.

Bob calmed Enzo down before looking at Kari and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be ok Kari, we just have to go back out there and show this user who's the boss. I know we can do it, because we are Mainframers, and we never back down." He said trying to rally all of the team.

They all cheered as they walked back onto the pitch, Kari was glad to see that the power ups they all collected stayed with them between halves. She had two speed boosts, one moon jump and one time shift. The time shift allowed her to stop the ball for four seconds before it would start moving with the same momentum it had before it was stopped. The user had not been able to score but neither had the mainframers, as the second half was nearing completion. A bad check from the user had sent Enzo flying knocking his jet pack off and to the ground at mid field. To Kari's surprise the jet pack took the same token form as the power ups. With 10 seconds on the clock and not much hope of anyone else scoring a goal, Kari caught a kick in the cannon and looked at bob who nodded. She used the first speed boost to rush past the user who had made the shot, and the moon jump to clear the head of the other teams centre player. With a smile she landed right on Enzo's jet pack power up. She fired the ball towards the top left point of the goal using the time shift to freeze it in place. She counted out half the time and then fired the jet pack grabbing the ball mid thrust. She was 6 feet away from the goal and the goalie smiled at her with a very menacing smile. She fired the ball at the goal activating her last speed boost, she followed closely behind it, it bounced off the goal and was immediately met by Kari's foot as she kicked it in. The goal horn sounded just as the game horn sounded.

"Game over, game over." The female computer voice said as the game rose into the air.

The sight that met them after the game cleared was something that none of them could have expected. There was a large aerial combat going on being fought by what looked like flying cars.

"What's going on?" Kari asked while instinctively reaching out to hold Enzo's hand.

"I don't know Kari, but this is bad, very bad." Bob replied while getting everyone onto their zip boards and speeding towards the principle office.


End file.
